A dream is born
by spray1
Summary: A story about a city covered by Km high walls with the most technical advancements around Anime Style!


This story is copyright to "SPRAY AUSTRALIA" all of the characters and story line belongs to us please do not change the work in any way and if you would like to place it on your page please email me, I also would appreciate your comments so please leave a review of what you think ^_^  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Good morning Shinjuji!  
  
----------------------  
  
In a small apartment inside a large city with walls covering the exits going up Kilometers high is a young boy named Shinjuji, his life is basic only 17 years old and now completing his last year of school with a few friends and lives by himself. His room is number 135-398-11F of of building number 119036TG which is right in the heart of the advanced city. In the city there is no houses they have all been taken down to replace them with large complexes with hundreds of appartments and units to rent and most greenery has been demolished aswell for new roads and productions of the corporations that run this place. The city is not run by a mayor but by a company called "Corp" which is the leading deisgn and military enhancement force for the city, Onto the story.  
  
Shinjuji is lying in his bed with his arms underneath his pillow with his face getting smuthered by the feathers slowly starts to open his eyes and looks to the middle of his room which has a small kitchen a table 2 chairs a bathroom and some carpet a very simple place he has but still he calls it home.  
  
He raises from his bed pushing himself up with his middle build muscular arms with only boxers on he turns his head towards the window just by his bed and looks out to see a nice fine sunny hot day in this city again as a smile is placed upon his face. He sits down on his bed with his feat on the floor rubbing his eyes and sais to himself  
  
"Another glorious day, hopefully it is not as bad as yesterdays"  
  
Shinjuji did not have a very fantastic day yesterday but quite a drag school was long and his assignments were due then he had training for the military which is a requirement once you hit the age of 17 which is also known as conscription. He stands up walks slowly over to the bathroom and looks into the mirror pulling funny faces and messing up his light brown short hair while making noises just to entertain himself when his door bell rings.  
  
He walks over to the door through his small little unit and looks out of the peep hole to see his friend Sakura standing there with school clothes on as he takes off the locks of the doors and opens it.  
  
Sakura looks to him and sais  
  
"Your not going to school today?"  
  
Shinjuji turns around slowly and looks to the time to see it is 7:30Am and turns quickly back to Sakura and speaks   
  
"I slept in!!"  
  
He runs through the little room and over to his bed and starts to grab clothes out of his drawer, Sakura starts to blush a bit at him and shinjuji turns around slowly with his shirt half on and sais  
  
"heh HI"  
  
Sakura laughs as Shinjuji continues to quickly put on his clothes and runs to the door with his back pack on and runs out the door next to Sakura and locks it with the keys to his unit.   
  
There walking along one of the floors and towards the elevator where you can see the city below with the sun shining upon them and talking about what they ate last night Sakura had fried chicken with some beautiful spice on it and well Shinjuji had 2 minute noodles.  
  
Sakura laughs at him and slaps his back as they arrive at the elevator and Shinjuji pushes the down button as they stand and wait looking out to the city.  
  
"What a glorious day it is today" Stated Shinjuji  
  
"It is" replies Sakura with a happy smile upon her face.  
  
The elevator doors opens which is covered by red beams which doesn't look top safe since this is one of the cheaper buildings in the area but not to worry it's still safe states Shinjuji with his eyes closed trying to rest all he can. They soon get to the bottom floor looking out towards the city listening and laughing at the elevator doors opening with a screeching sound that seems like it's going to fall down and die.  
  
They leave the elevator and start to walk along the path rushing past buisness people with black suits on and expensive looking suit cases that are made from the best material money can buy. They walk past one of the favourite shops which holds games and all sorts of entertaining things that they can do and purchase for not such a high price but the place is getting kind of old and raggy and doesn't look like it will remain much longer because technology is always upgrading to fast for the shop to keep up with.  
  
"Lets go there after school Shinjuji, please pleas pplleeaassee!" sais Sakura  
  
"For sure!" replies Shinjuji because he just loves that store and is also well known there for being the guy that just hovers. They continue walking not talking much just admiring the view since this type of weather does not come to often.  
  
They continue down the path looking up at all of the massive factories and buildings and what goes on in there they have no idea, they start to come closer to the bridge where they usally rest everyday on there way to school since there pathway to there education is not to far away from this bridge. They walk slowly under the bridge looking to the graffiti and marks but still they have a soft spot for it, today they don't worry about resting since time is getting low so they pick up there pace a bit with a slow jog down the pathway underneath the bridge.  
  
[5 MINUTES LATER]  
  
They finally arrive at the school gates with a small lush green field with waist high gates 2 soccer goals and in the middle of it is there school which holds a maximum of 200 students which is also a cheap education but the teachers here care about your education more then others but all of the rich families send them to high priced schools which in Sakuras and Shinjuji thoughts is no different to this one. They walk along the light brown with a redish feature pathway keeping of the freshly mown grass to see a small butterfly hovering around the small flower garden they planted when they were in year 3.  
  
They arrive to the door and look to the right hand side of it where a small mechanism with a card slot is a small speaker and a tiny screen with about 5 different numbers and letters to press.  
  
"I will go first today!" Shinjuji sais with a tough look slowly buffing up his shoulders trying to look realy tough.  
  
"Oh yes it's to scary for me to put in my key card first" and starts to pretend to shiver to make a mochary of poor Shinjuji  
  
The machine sais "Welcome guest to Genki High if you are a member please insert your key card now"  
  
Shinjuji puts his bag on the floor and searches through his front pocket and pulls out his scratched and cut keycard how it got like this no body knows. Sakura laughs at him and gets out her new fresh nice and smooth keycard places it in the machine and puts in her corresponding code just like Shinjuji did as they face the doors waiting for them to open.  
  
"Why did you get a new card!" shinjuji states with a frustrating look upon his face  
  
"Have you checked your mail box in the last month?" Sakura sais looking towards his face smirking  
  
Shinjuji looks away and laughs "Maybe I should aye probably got last months play dude in there"  
  
Sakura replies "You men are sick looking at half nude women for fun!"  
  
Shinjuji laughs "I'm only joking but I do have a panphlet at home for subscription" and looks to the large doors where they still haven't entered after 3 minutes.  
  
"shinjuji!" Sakura sais yelling at him  
  
Shinjuji runs inside laughing as Sakura follows him yelling from a small distance.  
  
They soon get to there class room and open up the door as the teacher turns around in the middle of a lesson  
  
"You guys are late again take a seat quickly and don't let it happen again" He sais with his deep voice echoing through the room which can send a shiver down nearly any ones spine.  
  
"Now everyone todays lesson will be slightly different I have to say my thoughts just like I have taught all of you" The teacher sais  
  
They take there seats and listen to the teacher talk on democracy and how "Corp" is not running the city correctly. He hands out a visual sheet and map of the city with all of the areas marked out accordinally as he takes them through the talk with the very detailed and looks like it took him a long time to do map.   
  
"As you all know CORP is what they call the owners of the city and as you can see here they have not planned out anything at all thats why it is all messed up and the city looks quite disgusting actually and the large walls that protect us from the outside world are starting to rust and what is out beyond those walls only danger is told but I believe that there is something more out there i'm sure there are garden beds and greenery and one day I will find out"  
  
Everyone listens to the talk as they are all very interested and learn and figure out much more about CORP and how they are not doing a proper job keeping the city in shape. The school bell rings as it is now home time as he slowly stand up and everyone leaves the class except Shinjuji. He has never been really interested in this stuff but now that it has all been told to him in a different manner it is quite exciting and looks to his teacher and sais  
  
"Sir I never knew or even thought about what could be outside these walls even though your speech wen't for 3 hours it was all well and good and gave me a new inspiration in my life I thought it all was just about sitting around and coming to school but now I would like to get outside these walls and look to see what is around the world sure there must be more stuff then what we see here within this city.  
  
The teacher looks at him and places his hand upon Shinjujis shoulder and sais "You are not dull as everyone thinks you are, you have an ambition and I am glad that I have given you inspiration but it is not easy to see what is outside of these walls perhaps my theory is wrong it maybe all like this but worse machines can be running around killing things like CORP sais"  
  
Shinjuji smiles and walks out of the door and past Sakura as his mind is filled with thoughts and future ambitions as that simple yet powerfull speech triggered so much in his head.   
  
He heads towards home and walks to the elevator which leads to his apartment and presses the up button not talking to Sakura the whole time and then finally sais  
  
"Seeya Sakura have a good night"  
  
She smiles and walks off just like every other day. Shinjuji leans against the wall waiting for the elevator when it finally arrives he walks in presses his number for his floor and waits. He stands and waits as he arrives at his floor and walks to his door. He looks to the handle and turns it after he unlocked it offcourse the followed by walking inside throwing his school bag and his clothes over his chair he flops in bed with only boxes and it's only 7:00Pm mind you. He stares up to the ceiling and falls asleep ready for another day with his thoughts just about what he learnt today about what could be outside of these walls.  
  
A young boy sleeps at night  
  
Dreaming about something that seems so right  
  
will a dream come true after all  
  
or will it fail through the floor  
  
What leads a life so far?  
  
The present, future and so much more  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A dream is born  
  
----------------- 


End file.
